


Love made me do it .

by BWSMILE (orphan_account)



Category: South Park
Genre: Borderline Personality Disorder, Bottom Eric Cartman, Breaking and Entering, Crossdressing, Don't Try This At Home, Eric Cartman Being Eric Cartman, Extremely Dubious Consent, Hostage Situations, Masturbation, Multi, Obsessive Behavior, Stalking, Therapy, Top Kyle Broflovski, Yandere
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2018-11-11
Updated: 2018-11-11
Packaged: 2019-08-22 00:09:46
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Graphic Depictions Of Violence
Chapters: 3
Words: 3,229
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/16586948
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/orphan_account/pseuds/BWSMILE
Summary: Eric has been seeing Dr. Broflovski for six years now and has fallen deeper into an obsession for the doctor. Eric knows that the doctor secretly is in love with him, he just doesn't know how to show it. So Cartman will have to make the first move in their relationship and will do anything to keep it.





	1. Chapter 1

**Author's Note:**

> Hello, welcome to my first Kyman fic, this one is pretty dark and creepy. So I hope you guys are into that. I plan to update every Saturday as long as my school workload isn't too extreme. Anyway, I hope you enjoy this fic as it progresses.

 

  Eric sat in the waiting room waiting to be called up for the best part of his week. His legs trembled with excitement, he'd wait for an eternity if he could. No matter how badly the chair he was sitting in was biting into his sides. He would have sat on the couch if it weren't being occupied by some bitch and her snot-nosed brat. Eric glowered at the little bastard as it threw its sippy cup onto the floor, making its mother pick it up over and over. He never understood why people  _wanted_ to have kids, they were so annoying and he always ended up wanting to beat their little faces in for it. Again the kid threw its cup but the mom didn't pick it up and it shrieked at the top of its lungs. Eric wanted to strangle the little monster as it's cries grated on his ears. He opened his mouth to tell the mother to do something...

"Mr. Cartman?",The blonde secretary called out. 

Eric quickly turned his gaze to her excitement filling his chest. 

The woman smiled at him and pointed to the door to her left," Dr. Broflovski is ready to see you now."

Eric hopped up from his seat and made it to the door as fast as he could without running. He opened the dark wood door and stepped inside the powder blue room. Eric could remember every detail of this room by heart, but what he loved the most about it was sitting behind a mahogany desk.

Dr. Kyle Broflovski was an absolute vision, hand in his red curls while he finished up a piece of paperwork. Eric wished that hand were his but he restrained himself from going to run his fingers through Kyle's red locks. He had found out the doctor's first name after his first visit. Mainly because he was paranoid and wanted some dirt on the man who he'd be airing all his dirty laundry to. Eric stood in the doorway for a minute simply staring at the doctor, counting every freckle he could see. The man was so perfect even though he was Jewish, which usually would have been a major turn off for Eric. Kyle finally looked up meeting Eric's gaze with those emerald eyes, the doctor looked startled by Eric's presence but shook it off. 

Kyle cleared his throat and smiled at Eric, "Hello, Eric. I didn't see you there ...I suppose we should get started, have a seat. ", The doctor gestured to the comfortable chairs in front of his desk. Eric happily did as he was told and sat down with his ankles crossed, unable to keep his eyes of Kyle. 

Kyle pulled Eric's chart out from his desk and set it on his desk. Then he put his full attention on his patient. Eric loved how attentive he was and couldn't wipe the smile off his face. The doctor cocked an eyebrow at his expression and laced his fingers together. 

" You seem very cheerful today Eric. What's the occasion?" , Kyle asked tilting his head. 

The shorter man bit his lip and tried to contain his grin, "I'm pretty sure someone I have feelings for feels the same...", Eric mused, thinking about how many times Kyle had touched his hand or gave him looks that seemed so loving. Kyle looked surprised then that warm smile spread across his lips again. He knew. Eric's heart jumped. This beautiful bastard knew who he was talking about he had to. 

"Well that's wonderful, I hope things work out for you two. ", The doctor chirped and wrote something on Eric's chart. The shorter man almost fell into a fit of school girl like giggles. Oh, things will be so wonderful once Kyle stopped playing dumb but Eric took his reply as a confirmation of their love.

The rest of the session went as normal with the secret loving glances, traumatic stories, and sweet sympathic smiles from Kyle. The session ended way too soon though, Eric wanted to stay here with Kyle forever. Kyle went to put his chart away and Eric quickly snapped a picture of the doctor from behind, for his collection. Tucking his phone away before Kyle turned around. 

"Alright, Eric I'll see you next week. ", Kyle told him as he shook his hand, Eric desperately wanted to turn that handshake into a hug but Kyle had already pulled his hand away. 

"Um...Oh yeah bye Kyle.",Eric left before the doctor could ask him how he knew his first name. 

___________________________________________________________________________

Kyle raised an eyebrow at hearing his first name but when he turned around Eric was gone. How did he know his first name...did Kyle mention it at some point. He couldn't remember but Eric Cartman had been his patient for six years, the doctor was bound to forget some things. He stretched his back and headed towards the door. After he made it out of his office he headed for the coat rack, where he found his gloves were missing. What the fuck? They were in his coat pocket. Where could they have gone to? Kyle searched the floor for them when he heard the familiar click of heels behind him. The doctor looked up to see Bebe with an amused look. 

"Looking for something Doctor ?",She chuckled running her red nails through her hair. 

Kyle flushed with embarrassment, "I've lost my gloves....", Kyle murmured. 

Bebe raised an eyebrow, "first your hair comb, then your hard candy, now your gloves. Either you lose things very easy or someone in this office is a thief."

Kyle stood up and pinched the bridge of his nose, "They better hope I don't find them, I fucking hate thieves."

Bebe smiled at his angry tone and wrapped her arms around his neck."Aww, someone's had a bad week. ", she leaned in closer, "How about after I finish up here, I buy some wine and come over. Help you de-stress?",Bebe murmured into Kyle's neck

The doctor smiled and pulled his secretary closer. Sure, them being sort of together was against the rules but Kyle could never tell her no and he was extremely stressed. He was also more paranoid than normal feeling like he was being watched. So the company would do him some good. 

"That'd be great actually."Kyle replied before kissing her forehead," Thanks Bebe you're a star.",The doctor said before letting go. 

"I know.",was Bebe's response before heading back to her desk to finish up for the night, 

Kyle chuckled as he put on his coat and ushanka and headed out to walk home. As he walked down the slush-covered sidewalk to his apartment he couldn't help checking behind him. For some reason every time he went home or almost anywhere he felt eyes burning into his back. Taking a deep breath he decided to brush it off and just walk faster. 

___________________________________________________________________________

Eric watched as Kyle went home with the doctor's dark green gloves on his hands. He put them up to his nose and smelled the doctor's cologne. It made him feel so close to the other man that it made him giddy. But soon he wouldn't need gloves or pictures. Soon he'd have the real thing if his name wasn't Eric Theodore Cartman.

. 

 


	2. Chapter 2

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I'm doing a bonus update since I've had this in my chapter in my head since I finished the first one.

 

 Kyle groggily opened his eyes, his head foggy and his body pleasantly sore. He checked his alarm clock for the time, five thirty am, he had beat the sun in waking yet again. Bebe had wedged herself into the crook of his arm, her blonde curls askew. Kyle could barely remember anything after they ate dinner, he blamed the wine for that. The feeling of discomfort and paranoia had left with her presence and Kyle ran his fingers through her hair before he got up. Bebe groaned as he stood up but traded the doctor for a pillow fairly quickly. 

He headed to the bathroom, knowing going back to sleep wasn't an option. Kyle hadn't been able to get a full night's sleep in years, he chalked it up to his paranoia.  He was always on edge when he was alone like someone was peering at him through his windows, watching his every move. The doctor started the shower and stretched his muscles, noticing the red scratch marks all over his back. Giving a soft chuckle at the number of scratches he climbed into the shower. Kyle didn't really clean himself at first he just stood staring at the tiles on the shower wall. He had been loosing so many personal items over the years, and it hadn't been just on occasion. Almost every week something of his would go missing, never to be seen again. Kyle had no idea who was taking his stuff but it was getting very annoying having to buy new things to replace what was missing. 

Finally, Kyle washed his body and hair and quickly got out of the shower. Climbing out and slinging a towel over his hips he walked to the sink. Rubbing the patchy red stubble on his cheek he opened the cabinet to get his razor. Kyle rubbed shaving cream all over the bottom half of his face and began to shave, he hated how hairy he had grown up to be. He blamed that on his father, Gerald's chest was practically a rug. Kyle immediately regretted bringing up the thought of his father topless and nearly threw up. After shaving he went back to his bedroom for clothes. Bebe was still asleep clinging to his pillow replacement. Kyle smiled softly and pulled out some clothes from his dresser. Honestly, if it was this peaceful when she was around he should really ask her to move in. 

______________________________________________________________________________________________________________________________

 Eric fumed in his bedroom as he remembered what he saw the night before. He had made his way up Kyle's fire escape to watch him get ready for bed and get a couple pictures before his mom texted him to come home. Eric hated living with his mother but ever since he had been labeled "a danger to himself and others", he wasn't allowed to live alone. Luckily his mother had the weakest backbone of anyone and Eric could get away with almost anything.  But that was beside the point while he was waiting he heard faint chuckling from Kyle then a more high pitched giggling. Eric raised an eyebrow and jealousy bubbled up from inside him. Who was Kyle with? Why were they laughing? And why did this asshole think they were worthy to hear Kyle laugh? 

Cartman's questions were answered when the bedroom door opened. The secretary from the office came into Kyle's bedroom and Eric's blood started to boil. Kyle came in after her and pulled her into a kiss, and his heart dropped down to the sidewalk below. Cartman shook with rage as he watched this little skank take what was rightfully his. He couldn't blame Kyle too much Eric hadn't made his move after all. The poor doctor must've been desperate enough to go to bed with that slut. He watched their bodies tangle together under the sheets vaguely in the dim light. Eric growled and grit his teeth. That should be him under those quilted sheets, not her. HE should be the one feeling Kyle's hot skin beneath his fingertips. HE should be the one making Kyle moan in pleasure. Not this skank. HIM. IT SHOULD ONLY BE HIM. This little bitch was trying to take Kyle away from him but like hell, if Eric was going to let that happen. 

That little whore can enjoy her temporary win because he was going to be the one to come out on top. Not some blonde secretary bimbo. He'd win the war for Kyle if it was the last thing he did, so what if Kyle liked blondes. He could be blonde. So what if Kyle liked chicks, he could rock a dress better than she could ever dream. Plus he couldn't get pregnant. He had so many things she didn't and he was prepared to show Kyle all the reasons they were meant to be. Before he could get angrier his phone softly buzzed in his pocket, it had to be his mother. Sighing he softly made his way down the fire escape and onto the sidewalk. Cartman blew a kiss to the window above. 

"Don't worry Kyle, I still love you. It's not your fault that skank weaseled her way into our bed. I'll make sure she pays, just you wait. ", Eric whispered knowing Kyle couldn't hear him 

He told his mother he'd be home in ten minutes and thought about his battle plan. Walking home with a sinister grin on his lips. This bitch had no idea what was in store for her but mark Eric's words he would make her life a living hell. Praying would be pointless for god could save her from his wrath. 

 


	3. Chapter 3

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> please excuse the late update I've been very busy with school and other personal issues. I hope you all enjoy more of crazy Cartman.

  

   Eric grit his teeth and pulled his phone off his side table, he would need some help if he was going to get his revenge. Considering he only had one actual friend he called Kenny and hoped the bastard was awake. Eric picked at his cuticles as the phone rang, maybe he should get a manicure. Would Kyle like that? It would be fun to claim his man with his nails. Eric made a mental note to call Ms. Yoon's nail place later.  Finally, after what felt like forever Kenny answered his god damn phone. 

 "Hello..?", Kenny said groggily the poor bastard probably just woke up, typical.   
  


 "Hey, slut.",Eric smiled as he gave his normal greeting. 

 "What's up Fatass. Why'd ya call me so early? Someone die?",Kenny's tone perked up 

 "I need your help to get rid of some bitch.",Eric said cheerfully. 

"Who is she and what'd she do?",His friend asked

"She's Kyle's secretary.... she's trying to take what's mine...", Cartman growled into the phone. 

"And by what's yours you mean Kyle right?...", Kenny asked with a chuckle.

"What the fuck else would I mean, dumbass? Come over and help me find a way to ruin this secretary whore and get Kyle all to myself. ", Eric demanded. 

"First of all you're fucking crazy and two what's in it for me?", the other man asked and Cartman could practically see his stupid smirk.

"You can crash at my place for two weeks, free T.V., WiFi, and food.",Eric made his offer and popped his neck.

"Deal, be over in tweny tubby. ", Kenny chirped before hanging up.   

 Eric set his phone down and traded it for his laptop, he logged in and immediately went to Kyle's facebook page. He smiled at the cover photo it was of Kyle and his soon to be in-laws, Cartman prided himself in having their names memorized. There was Gerald, Kyle's father, Sheila, his mother, and Ike his younger brother. Eric was so happy when he found out that Kyle's mother was a heavier woman since that meant there was a high chance of him liking chubbier people, like Eric.  He scrolled down to the friends' list and went on a search for a blonde bimbo. Cartman noticed Kyle had a lot of online friends, he'd have to make sure they weren't after his man either when he and Kyle get married.  Then he found her with her stupid balloon tits, bleached hair, and her garishly bright red lips making a duckface. Eric cringed at her photo, she was even uglier up close.  At least he finally had a name, Bebe Stevens, such an ugly name. He glanced up at Kyle's profile picture and gently touched it with his finger, it was the first picture of Kyle that he had added to his collection. 

 " Don't worry my sweet gingersnap, I'll get rid of this skank and then everything will be ok. We’re going to be together forever. Just you and me, no matter what. ", Eric whispered before kissing the picture. 

Setting his laptop to the side he decided he should take a shower before Kenny showed up at his doorstep, climbing out of bed heading for the bathroom. Ignoring his mother's call of 'good morning ', he quickly walked into the bathroom and locked the door behind him.  Cartman turned on the water and begun to strip off his pajamas, his mind began to wander back to the topic of that slut trying to take his Kyle away. She was probably not even doing it right, she couldn't possibly know how to please a man like Kyle. Kyle was intelligent and needed someone on his level not some bitch with the I.Q of a baked potato. Eric chuckled and stepped into the shower, settling under the hot spray of water. This Bebe could eat her heart out, when Eric got his turn Kyle would learn what true bliss is. One day it will be him under those sheets and it will be only him for the rest of time. 

He shivered thinking about what Kyle would do to him, closing his eyes, he imagined the man of his dreams slowly caressing his hips. Rubbing lazy circles into the thick flesh, snaking his way up to his chest. Kyle squeezed the soft mounds on his top half and Eric whimpered. 

"You're so pretty, Eric~", the doctor whispered huskily in his ear. 

Eric whined in response and reached for his hardening cock, pretending it was Kyle's hand instead of his own. Hot open mouth kisses were peppered up and down his neck as Kyle stroked him at a leisurely pace. Eric bucked his hips into his hand and moaned softly. He then took one of his nipples between his fingertips and twisted it then let out a hushed but still high pitched keen. 

"Oooh someone likes things a little rough, don't you?",Kyle purred making Eric stroke faster. He pulled on his other nipple and leaned against the shower wall, somehow this was better than when he used a picture. It felt so real like Kyle was holding him tightly and jerking him off. Eric bit his lip and kept stroking as he imagined Kyle biting at his neck and ears. His head was swimming thinking of those hand meticulously pulling him apart and then kissing him back together. Breathing in the steamy air wasn't helping the lightheadedness much either. Eric groaned as he moved his hand faster, he was so close he just needed a little push.

"Come on Eric, Sweetheart. I love you, cum for me come on.", Kyle moaned breathlessly and that's what did it. Eric came into his hand and he washed it off in the now lukewarm water. Deeming himself clean enough he stepped out and grabbed a towel. Wrapping it around his waist he went towards his room. He slid a burgundy sweater over his head and jumped into his jeans. He hated having to do a whole dance routine to get his jeans over his ass but he couldn't do much about it. After successfully dancing into his pants he started brushing his wet hair when there was a knock on his door. 

"It's open", Eric answered the knocking putting the brush down. 

Kenny came into the room with a small grocery bag full of his belongings. 

"Sup' ready to ruin a bitch's life?" 

 

 

 

 

 

**Author's Note:**

> Please comment if you have any thoughts.


End file.
